A computing environment can be comprised of one or more servers, each server running one or more workloads (e.g., containers, pods, virtual machines, executable code, uni-kernels, etc.). The workloads can communicate with one or more endpoints external to a server. The manner in which traffic is controlled between a workload and an endpoint is typically workload-specific. Traffic can be load balanced, blocked, encrypted, etc. In a computing environment comprised of hundreds, even thousands of workloads, it can be very time consuming to modify the encryption control mechanisms associated with each individual workload.